Raven
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: A beautiful dove with lavender eyes is singing on stage, will the Raven ever notice her now? NaruHina One-shot and on a whim. :


**Raven**

By TwilightAnimeLover21

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's a little one-shot that I think would be really cute for a NaruHina moment. Inspired by Do As Infinity's Raven. (I suggest you listen to it while reading this fic.)<strong>_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Do As infinity's music.**_

* * *

><p>A light guitar tune started to play and following it, was a deep thrum of a bass playing along with a drummer keeping the beat. The club was dark and the lights were dim, but it was the perfect environment for a bone-chilling song.<p>

_Yume de mita anata wa totemo chiisaku_

_Hosoi michi atemo naku aruiteta_

_Kurai yami atari o oui hajime_

_Sagashiteta "takaramono mitsukaru" to..._

Hinata Hyuuga was singing in front of a crowd of people in Konoha's most popular club, **The Leaf Dragon**. The band behind her was playing a tune that was flowing with mystery. She was wearing a white spaghetti-string dress that went just below her knees and it flared out every time she moved. Her long blue-black hair was up in a complicated style of a bun and fringes framed her face. Her lavender pearl eyes held a longing for someone…and that someone was Uzamaki Naruto.

She saw him in the crowd with a surprised look on his face. When she was young, she had tried time again and again to get his attention, but she was too shy to even say hi to him. Her best friend, Tenten, who was wearing her pink Chinese blouse and long blue pants with converse and her hair was up in two twin buns, and was on the main guitar, suggested that she should sing to get over her nerves. So she took voice lessons and sang in her home but never outside of it. Well, Tenten, being her best friend, decided to get a band together and have Hinata sing at the club. At first, Hinata was too shy to even try it, but she wanted to show that she was a great singer.

_Ikutsu mono kisetsu o sugoshite kita_

_Kono karada hikizuri mawasu youni_

_Furuboketa tokei o makimodoseba_

_Kanashimi no itami wa yawaragu no ka_

She saw Naruto's face staring at her. And she blushed a little, but she would not faint. She made this song to show that she was a little lost and she wanted to tell Naruto that she loved him. When she was younger, everyone made fun of her because she would stutter and trip over her words. But Naruto didn't. He was kind to her. He was a great friend to be with and she loved the way he smiled, laughed, and tried to help others. But he was interested in another girl…and it hurt her. She didn't have the courage then…but now she does. She steeled herself and took a deep breath for the chorus.

_Sakebigoe ga kodama no youni_

_Hibikiwataru Ah Ah_

_Nakushita basho omoidasezu_

_Naki ja kuru yo Ah Ah Ah_

The crowd of people roared for her to keep singing. Hinata's cousin, Neji, played the bass and was wearing a white button up shirt with three buttons undone and black pants and a pair of nike's. His long brown hair was tied up. He thrummed the bass and he looked at Hinata with approval as if to say, 'You are doing a good job! Keep going'. When she was younger, Neji and her didn't get along at all, but as they grew older and when Neji pushed her to the ground in high school, Naruto came up and punched him so hard that Hinata swore she heard bones cracking. He told Neji that she wasn't a weak link and that as her cousin, he should be protecting her, not hurting her.

After a few weeks, Neji completely did a one-eighty and when Hinata was being bullied, Neji stood up for her. He maintained his somewhat cold personality, but she could tell that Naruto put some sense in Neji and he protected her whenever he could. The two cousins were now close as family can be. As she sang, a pure resonating sound came from her mouth.

_Ashita mata, onaji michi ayumu nara_

_Soba ni iru atashi o tsurete itte_

_Itazura ni muda ni suru koto mo naku_

_Tachimukau jibun o aiseba ii_

The drummer, Shikamaru Nara, gave a few more beats before going into the chorus. He was a good friend with Naruto, he was wearing the trademark Nara clan jacket, and his hair was up in a ponytail. Naruto can be dense sometimes, Shikamaru knew that Hinata liked Naruto and even tried to help her out a few times to get her to ask him out. She passed out every time she tried. When Tenten said that they needed a drummer, he figured what the hell, he had nothing else to do, except to watch clouds. Naruto was a good friend to everyone, but he always was home alone. But what he didn't notice is that there was someone constantly by his side…and that was Hinata.

_Kudakechitta akai kioku_

_Sora ni kieru Ah Ah_

_Koboreochita koe mo ima wa_

_Kaze ga sarau Ah Ah Ah_

The song went into the break and Neji, Tenten, and Shikamaru ripped into the riffs and the powerful chords blended. The crowd was throwing their hands up moving with the music. Naruto went closer to the stage and after being jousted and bumped into multiple times, he made it. He looked up to the girl who stood by his side, but never really took the time to notice in the light that she was beautiful. A hidden raven that always stays in the shadows, but when it's out in the light, it turns into a beautiful white dove. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was so beautiful in the light.

Hinata saw that Naruto was close to the stage, pushing her shyness to the back of her head she kneeled down to his level, and stared into his cerulean eyes. The break was almost over and it went to the light intro again. She blushed slightly, but she smiled and then got back up and took the mike in her hands.

_Sakebigoe ga kodama no youni_

_Hibikiwataru Ah Ah_

_Nakushita basho omoidasezu_

_Naki ja kuru yo Ah Ah_

She swayed her hips a little, moving to the music and she smiled, she had never felt so free. Naruto eyes sparked with interest. _'Hinata-chan was always the shy, weird, girl…but now… the way she's singing…smiling! I want to see that smile on her face.' _He thought as she now went into the last chorus.

_Kudakechitta akai kioku_

_Sora ni kieru Ah Ah_

_Koboreochita koe mo ima wa_

_Kaze ga sarau Ah Ah Ah_

The song went into its last chords and people were cheering for her. Hinata forgot her shyness and smiled to the crowd. "We are the Silver Lining! Thank you for listening to us tonight!" She said into the crowd and the band hurried of the staged for the next group that will be playing. Tenten squealed and she hugged Hinata. "Hinata! You did great!" She said as she congratulated the Hyuuga princess. Hinata smiled brightly at her friends, and she loved the exhilaration of being in front of the crowd, but more like being in front of Naruto brought on a high like none other.

Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru waved her goodbye as they decided to go home, Neji told Hinata to be careful when she comes home. So she decided to stay a little longer. She went to the bar and ordered spring water. Her throat was parched from singing and she was smiling at her success. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she turned and saw Naruto. "Hinata-hime…you have an amazing voice! I have never heard it like that before!" He said as he sat next to her. The atmosphere of the club was warm and Naruto was wearing a black button up shirt with two buttons undone, giving a slight view of his chest, and he was wearing black dress pants and he looked amazing.

Hinata blushed a little, and looked away shyly. Her nerve of steel can only last for so long. Naruto noticed this and he lightly took her chin in his hand and moved it enough so that she was facing him again. "Hinata-hime, you shouldn't hide from me…you were so beautiful up there." He said to her. Hinata blushed again and smiled slightly. Naruto was at a loss of words. So he did the next best thing. "Dance with me, Dove." He said unconsciously. Hinata looked up sharply at him. "Dove?" She questioned. Naruto panicked a little.

"AH! I mean like, the dress you are wearing! You looked like a dove when you were up there and you are beautiful when you were singing and…I'm shutting up now." He said as he looked down to the floor. Hinata was shocked at the words he said. She shook her head and gave a light laugh. She got up and walked over to him. "I'd love to dance with you…Raven-kun." She joked. Naruto's eyes widened, but he smiled at her. The two danced a slow dance and they stayed there and danced for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I heard this song and immediately thought of Hinata singing it, in a club. I hope this turned out quite nicely, and reviews are appreciated. Love you guys!<strong>

**-TAL21**


End file.
